Bidadari Dalam Botol Kaca (KookV BTS FF)
by khyeopmagma
Summary: V adalah seorang pangeran Omega bersayap 6 yang tengah di buru oleh seorang prajurit Beta bernama Jimin. Keberadaan di bumi sangat terancam. Mampukah Jungkook melindungi V dan mencari sayap ke 4 dan ke6 dan membawa V kembali ke dalam medan perang galaksi, memukul mundur pasukan Galaksi Merah? mengembalikan galaksi putih ke masa kejayaannya?


Jungkook tengah memancing beberapa ekor ikan untuk sarapan paginya. Cuaca di pertengahan musim gugur sangatlah berangin. Adalah waktu dimana sebagian besar orang memilih tetap berada di rumah.

Jungkook memakai baju yang agak tebal dan sendal kayunya ketika keluar dari rumah. Sambil menyalahkan rokoknya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, ia menenteng ember kayu tempat meletakkan ikan-ikan tangkapannya.

Meski hidup sendiri dan tidak begitu berada, Jungkook di kenal sebagai Pemuda Alpha yang tampan. Beberapa kali ia di ajak kencan oleh omega-omega yang mengepangkan rambut, berrias tebal, dan mengipaskan kipas di depan wajah mereka di pinggir jalan.

"Kookie-ssi, ayo pergi ke kedai dan makan kue ikan," ajak seorang omega beryukata tipis berwarna pink dan berkepang dua. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Pulang dan pangganglah sebuah pai labu parang untuk dirimu sendiri," kata Jungkook.

"Baiklah, sayang... mampirlah ke rumahku dan aku akan memanggangkan seloyang penuh untukmu. Dadahhh," kata omega itu melewatinya. "Omega yang tidak begitu mengerti apa itu tata keramah. Pantas bila mereka direndahkan," kata Jungkook bermonolog.

Jungkook tiba di danau sebelum matahari. Ia pun mengeluarkan alat pancingnya dan menusukkan umpan pada kail pancing. Berupa sebuah cacing tanah kecil yang masih menggeliat-liat. Ia pun melemparkan umpan dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah ikan untuk di tarik ke daratan lalu di tenggelamkan di dasar perutnya.

"Pagi yang indahh, andai saja ada yang memainkan shaku... lengkap sudah hidup ini," kata Jungkook, bermonolog lagi.

Belum menemukan ikan, sebuah benda seperti botol kaca tampak tersendak dan menabrak kayu penyangga dermaga hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengganggu. "TRING!! TRINGG!! TRING!!!"

Jungkook mencari-cari dimana asal suara itu. Ia meletakkan alat pancingannya dan menindihnya dengan ember kayu. Lalu melihat botol kaca itu, yang sedari tadi datang mengikut arus dan tersendat karena batang penyangga dermaga.

Ia pun mengambil botol itu dan mendapati sebuah makhluk asing yang berwarna abu kusam cenderung pucat, bertubuh keriput, bersayap, dan berekor panjang seperti tikus. Makhluk itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan botol itu.

"Nampak menyeramkan, tapi menarik untuk mencari tahu.. aku harus membawanya," katanya bermonolog lagi. Jungkook pun melanjutkan menangkap ikan.

Setelah mendapatkan 2 hingga 3 ekor ikan, ia pun pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia membuka botol itu dan mencari tahu apa yang ia dapati.

"makhluk apa ini? Sungguh aneh... mungkin saja mainan anak-anak," kata Jungkook. Jungkook pun sedikit bermain dengannya. Membawa makhluk keriput kecil itu terbang sambil berlari kecil mengelilingi ruang tamu.

"Ahh... asiknya. Tapi seperti nya ini sangat kotor," kata Jungkook. Jungkook pun mengambil sebuah baskom dan mengisinya dengan air. Lalu mencelupkan mainan itu.

"Aku hanya akan merendamnya sebentar... perutku sudah lapar, aku harus memasak ikan-ikan itu segera... mau ku masak apa yahh???" ia pun berjalan, meninggalkan makhluk kecil keriput itu terrendam di air.

Asap dapur sudah mengebul, aroma ikan bakar sudah berhamburan di sekitaran. Dengan sedikit bumbu dari cabai liar yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah Jungkook dan sedikit garam, ikan bakar itu nampak sangat sedap untuk segera di santap.

PRAAAKKK!!! Sebuah suara yang sangat berisik tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah ruang tamu, tempat Jungkook meletakkan botol kaca dan makhluk malang kecil nan keriput itu.

"Suara apa itu??" Jungkook pun mengangkat ikan yang sudah matang itu lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk mencari tahu.

Betapa terkejut dan takutnya ia melihat apa yang ia lihat. Baskom tempat merendam mainan itu pecah, air membasahi meja dan lantai. Lalu nampak seekor makhluk seperti manusia, bersayap, dan berekor panjang duduk di meja itu.

"SILUMAAAN!!!!" Jungkook berteriak histeris ketakutan dan berjalan mundur. "Hah??" makhluk itu pun menoleh ke arah jungkook dan ikut ketakutan. Ia pun melompat turun dari meja dan bersembunyi di pojok, ikut ketakutan.

Jungkook hanya berdiri memegangi pintu dapur sesaat sambil mengintip makhluk yang malah terlihat lebih ketakutan darinya itu. "Siluman... siluman... siluman berbahaya!!" katanya hanya bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Ia memerhatikan tubuh makhluk itu dari jauh. Ia putih bersih telanjang, memiliki kemaluan dan lubang anus seperti laki-laki. Tinggi dan memiliki dada bidang. Wajah makhluk itu nampak sangat tampan, meski sedikit terhalang karena ia berusaha sembunyi.

"Makhluk apa dia ini? Apa dia manusia? Lalu kenapa tubuhnya seperti manusia??" Jungkook tidak berhenti bertanya tentang apa yang ia lihat. "Aku harus tau siapa ia. Mungkin ia bisa berbahasa manusia," Ia pun memberanikan diri keluar dari dapur.

"Siapa kau makhluk asing?" tanya Jungkook. "Hah?" makhluk itu semakin bergetar ketakutan dan menutupi wajahnya. Jungkook terus berjalan mendekat. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Jungkook. "Jangan takut, teman... besar," kata Jungkook memberikan tangannya. Perlahan makhluk berwajah tampan itu memberikan tangannya. Jungkook pun menarik tangan itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo teman besar... duduklah.. aku akan mengambilkanmu pakaian. Kau pasti kedinginan," kata Jungkook menggandeng makhluk tampan itu dan mendudukkannya di kursi. "Ya ampun... aku tidak tahu kemana makhluk kecil keriput itu berada, emberku sudah pecah begini," kata Jungkook merapikan kayu-kayu itu.

"Maaf."

Jungkook pun kaget. "Kau baru saja berbicara??" tanya Jungkook terkejut. "Maaf," kata makhluk tampan itu lagi. "Ouhhh... aku baru tau kalau kau manusia," kata Jungkook. "Maaf," katanya lagi. "Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu selain maaf?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hah?"

"Terserah," kata Jungkook. "Maaf," kata makhluk tampan itu.

Setelah memakaikan makhluk tampan yang mirip seperti manusia laki-laki itu, Jungkook pun mengambil ikan goreng yang sudah di sajikannya di atas meja. Ia menggiring makhluk itu duduk di meja makan.

"Kau pasti lapar... makanlah," kata Jungkook. Makhluk itu pun mengambil ikan itu dengan tangan dan menggigitnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Jungkook. "Hah?" makhluk itu melotot lagi.

"Baiklah... tidak ada yang bisa kau ucapkan selain Hah dan maaf," kata Jungkook. "Maaf," kata makhluk itu lagi. "Yaa.. yaa.. maaf... setidaknya kau tau sopan santun," kata Jungkook. "Bagaimana jika aku berikan kau nama V?" tanya Jungkook.

"V?" tanya makhluk itu terkejut. "Iyaa.. V," kata Jungkook. "V!!! V!!! V!!!" nampaknya makhluk itu berbahagia sekali diberikan sebuah nama. Ia berteriak tidak ada hentinya sambil terbang mengelilingi dapur. "V!! Hentikan!!"

V tidak berhenti terbang. "Aku bilang TURUN!!!" Jungkook mengeluarkan nada sedikit marah. V pun turun dan kembali duduk di kursi makannya semula. Menatap tajam Jungkook yang memakan ikan dengan nasi.

V pun menyomot nasi dari piring Jungkook dan memakannya dengan caranya. Jungkook menatapnya heran. Jungkook pun mengambil sesuap lagi. Lagi-lagi, V merebut nasi itu dan memakannya.

"Hei V!! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook. "Siapa," jawab V masih melotot. "Aku tau kau kesal V, tapi kau tidak perlu merebut nasi dari tanganku, kau paham?" tanya Jungkook. "Siapa?" tanya V.

"Hmmmzz...," kata Jungkook.

Ia pun mendekati V dan menatapnya lurus. "Jika kau mau nasi dan ikanku... baiklah! Aku akan menyuapimu," kata Jungkook. "Maaf," kata V lagi. "Berhentilah berkata maaf dan makan saja," kata Jungkook.

Jungkook pun menyuapi V. V nampak senang. Ia pun makan dengan lahap sambil tertawa kecil. Matanya yang begitu indah menatap Jungkook begitu lekat. Jungkook sedikit terpesona dengannya.

"Alpha!"

Jungkook pun terkejut. "Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Jungkook. "Alpha!" seru V. "Kau serius? Kau barusan memanggilku alpha?" tanya Jungkook. "Alpha!" V hanya mengulangi kata yang belum tentu ia sendiri tau artinya.

"Baiklah, omega... aku bahkan tidak mengajarkanmu kata itu dan aku tidak menyebutkannya di hadapanmu sekalipun. Karena kau memanggilku alpha, itu artinya kau omegaku, logis bukan?" tanya Jungkook. "Hah?" V mengulang lagi kata-katanya dari awal.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Berhenti bicara dan makan. AKu akan mengajakmu ke pasar untuk membeli baju," kata Jungkook. "Alpha!!" seru V. V pun mengambil tangan Jungkook dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, omega?"

Jungkook merasakan detak jantung V yang sedikit cepat. "V... Temani," kata V. "Darimana kau belajar semua kata-kata itu, V? Aku bahkan tidak mengajarkanmu," kata Jungkook masih kebingungan. "Temani!" seru V.

"Baiklahh... ayo! Ikut aku ke dapur," kata Jungkook menggandeng tangan Omeganya itu ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

V atau Kim Taehyung adalah seorang pangeran omega yang sangat tampan sekaligus cantik dari galaksi putih. Ia adalah seorang pangeran yang begitu kaya dan di segani oleh semua anggota istana. Ketampanan, kecantikannya, adalah yang terindah segenap semesta.

Namun, sebuah tragedi merebut semuanya. Ketika ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi galaksi putih dari serangan seorang prajurit raksasa dari galaksi merah, wajahnya menua, tubuhnya menyusut menjadi sangat kecil dan keriput.

Dewa galaksi merah menang dalam perang dan menjarah seluruh istana kerajaan galaksi putih. Tubuh V yang sudah berubah menjadi sangat kecil itu dimasukannya dalam sebuah botol kaca kecil dan melemparnya berjuta-juta tahun cahaya jauhnya ke bumi.

Ia berbahasa manusia, namun melupakan hampir semua kosa kata hingga harus kembali mengingat semua kata-kata itu satu persatu.

Dalam kehancuran kerajaan galaksi putih, raja galaksi mengutus seorang bidadari beta ke dasar bumi. Untuk membawakan sebuah nubuat.

Siapapun yang menemukan yang mulia pangeran Taehyung, ia akan menamainya V, sesuai dengan gelar kebesarannya. Ia akan menjadi alpha baginya dan membawa pangeran V kembali ke medan perang galaksi. Membawa kembali kejayaan kerajaan galaksi putih.

Lalu di tancapkannya di dasar bumi yang menyalah-nyalah dengan api dan suhu panas. Lalu tersiarlah kabar itu lewat alam bawah sadar setiap manusia di bumi yang memijak tanah. Hingga Jungkook sendiri tidak sadar dan begitu saja spontan menamai makhluk bersayap dan berekor bertingkah aneh itu V.


End file.
